


Mcyt Oneshots Mainly Sleepy Bois Inc.

by CowboyTriesWriting



Category: mcyt
Genre: Multi, mcyt - Freeform, mcyts - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyTriesWriting/pseuds/CowboyTriesWriting
Summary: This is originally from Wattpad all written by me with the same username!!NOT SHIPPING!!I'm not comfortable with thatThere will be cursing and I'm not going to baby any of the people. (Tommy/Tubbo/Purpled/Ranboo ect.) UNLESS the oneshot specifically says they are children younger then 13.Also I'm not using their real names only screen names.Ex: I won't call Tubbo Toby. Or Techno his real name. That's just weird in my opinion(Also you can follow me on TikTok, I do talking funny things and cosplays of mcyt. You can find me at tiredagain.cos and my group cosplay account is at funkyboysinc)
Relationships: Family Dynamic - Relationship, Friends - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

A/N

Also in these stories. Unless I say otherwise this is how it's going to be, I do have chapters where Techno and Wilbur are twins ect. 

-Phil is the dad ofc  
-Wilbur is the oldest  
-Techno is middle  
-Tommy is youngest  
-Tubbo is friend who lives with/near them depending on the story but doesn't call Phil dad or act like his son (if that makes sense)

Enjoy the oneshots! :)  
-Cowboy


	2. Finding The Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Phil found Technoblade
> 
> A/N  
>  By the way before the flashback the ages are  
>  -Wilbur 17  
>  -Techno 15  
>  -Tommy 12/13  
>  During the flashback  
>  -Wilbur 7  
>  -Techno 5  
>  -Tommy isn't part of it

Tommy was sitting on the couch with Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. The four of them drinking hot chocolate in silence. Tommy got bored and decided to ask a slightly risky question. "Hey dad? How'd you meet Techno?" He said looking up at him curiously. The family never really talked a whole lot about these things, overall they were fairly open but in some cases. Things were better left untouched. Tommy knew that Technoblade and Wil were adopted. As was he. But he'd never dared to venture further.  
Phil glanced at the half pig half boy with a questioning look in his eyes. Techno nodded permission for the story to be told. "Well Tommy, when Wil was 7 Techno was around 5." He started

~ Flashback to 10 years ago ~

It was an early morning hike that started Phil on his path of adopting children, at the time he already had one son and he thought one was enough. That aged well for him. They were going on a small hike in the middle of July, just he and Wilbur. They had planned on making a day of it. In the small pack on Wilbur's back he had a water bottle and a small sandwich that he'd made with some assistance from his father.  
The two had made it about half the way through the hike when they stopped for lunch at a small cliff overlooking the forest. Wilbur sat down happily and pulled his sandwich out of his bag grinning the whole time. Phil sat with him and smiled at his son for a few moments, just taking in how proud he was of how far he'd grown. It seemed yesterday when he was taking home the three year old from the foster home.  
He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a small. "Daddy look!"  
"Look at what kiddo?" Phil asked looking to where the small boy was pointing. Down part of the hill was what looked like a pinkish blob moving about the trees.  
"Who is it?" Wilbur asked curiously putting his hand on his forehead to block the sun and get a better look.  
Phil chuckled to himself and repeated the movement looking down. He soon realized that was a kid walking around by himself. Seemingly no younger than his own boy. "Stay here for a second okay? I'll go talk to him." He smiled, Wil nodded and continued eating his sandwich.  
As Phil made his way down he started getting a better look at the kid. He had pink messy hair that was around his shoulders in length. He looked around three or four but there was no sure way to tell. Another interesting fact to notice was that he had a pig-like face. All of that was topped off with the curly little tail on his lower back.  
"Why hello there." Phil said softly not letting his voice be to loud in case of scaring the child. In recent years more "mutants" had started getting seen. Phil himself was one, he had large wings on his back that could be hidden fairly well. He tended not to use them in public unless Wilbur was getting in trouble, which happened more often then not.  
The smaller child jumped a little at the voice and quickly scurried behind a nearby tree. He cowered back and only was able to sneak a small glance around before quickly moving away again.  
"It's okay kiddo- I'm not going to do anything. Can you come out here please?" Phil asked gently, reaching his hand out slowly.  
After a few minutes of persuasion the kid started slowly shuffling out from behind the tree. Phil smiled and sat down pulling his sandwich out of his bag. "Are you hungry?" He asked holding half of it out.

~ Time skip to beginning ~

"That's how I met him. From there well, we just kind of knew that it was meant to be. I'm not sure how much else he's okay with me saying. But he took the lunch, we walked back over to Wil and the rest is history." Phil finished smiling.  
"Nice story.. Why'd you have to include saying how "proud of me" you were?" Wilbur asked trying to hide the smile he got whenever he heard that specific compliment.  
"Doesn't matter, that's a boring story." Tommy said rolling his eyes. Everyone else gave a small laugh and the night ended with small talk that soon faded into nothing as the boys all fell asleep one by one.

Word count: 757


	3. Loud Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh idk, this was just kind of a filler/I needed to post something

Tommy woke up with a headache, the kind that isn't to horrible but is just painful enough to piss you off. Needless to say he wasn't in a great mood. He stood and stretched with a small yawn. Walking downstairs the smell of bacon filled his nose. Quickly realizing the situation he covered his ears before Techno came storming down yelling about how messed up it was that they were going to eat bacon in front of him.  
Great, starting the day off with a headache and yelling. What else do you need in life. As Tommy took a seat at the table Wilbur came running downstairs saying something about his guitar and a string that had been snapped. When their dad walked in with breakfast was when all hell broke loose.  
Between Techno yelling, Wilbur in one of his pissed off moods where all he does is complain and Phil trying to calm everyone down Tommy was starting to get fired up. Finally he slammed his fist on the table. "Can all of you shut the ever-loving fuck up!?!" He yelled standing up and glaring at everyone.  
"Why are you so pissed this morning?" Wil asked looking over at Tommy with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Hey no, just because you aren't in a good mood doesn't mean you get to take it out on your brother, that goes for all of you." Phil said crossly. "What's up Tommy?" He asked turning to his youngest with his normal welcoming smile.  
"Just please shut up. I woke up with a headache and this isn't helping." Tommy said rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed trying to relive some pressure.  
"Sorry sorry, but back to the point. Why the hell are we eating bacon for breakfast? Do you have no sense of morality?" Technoblade said with his normal monotone voice. That in itself was enough to lighten the mood some. Even Tommy was able to crack a small smile.  
"I forgot you were part pig." Phil said with some fear in his eyes, knowing what this son in particular was capable of and having messed up like this was- life threatening for some people. "Plus it's not even that much, if you weren't here those two would be digging in." He said motioning to Wil and Tommy.  
As Techno slowly turned to look at his brothers Phil grabbed a few slices of bacon from off the table and hid them in his pockets. "Look- I don't know what he's talking about, we respect that you're part pig and would never do something like that to hurt you." Wil said not daring to lose eye contact.  
"Tommy you're fine today but only because you have a headache. But you're still on thin ice." Techno muttered reaching over and grabbing a pancake. Letting out a small nervous chuckle Tommy nodded and glanced at Wilbur with a smug smirk.  
"What? You can't just let him off because he's in a little bit of pain. You didn't let me off after he shot me with the vlog gun." Wil said hoping this would at least make his day a little better.  
"Oh no you don't get to throw me under the bus because you're a little salty." Tommy said scowling at Wilbur.  
"I'm not going to actually do anything, but I'm not pleased that you like to eat- pigs." Technoblade said with his mouth full of pancakes a small laugh escaping that set everyone a bit to ease.

~ After breakfast ~

This morning Tommy was assigned to wash dishes, Wilbur had to dry them, and Techno was to put them away. Most mornings worked like this, with the roles changing day to day. While the three boys were doing their chores Phil got a chance to either do some cleaning around the house, set up a stream, or get some peace and quiet. But instead he chose to listen and watch his sons do the dishes, mainly to make sure they didn't kill each other but also because the conversations were weird as hell.  
On this day they were talking about fish especially Wilbur's odd fascination of salmon. (A/N I had to sorry) "What do you even like about them? They're just stupid fish." Tommy said rolling his eyes as he handed his brother a bowl that was used to hole some jam.  
"What did you just say? They are not stupid. They just- are really cool is all." Wilbur said glaring at Tommy with a Don't push this topic or else I will slap you look on his face.  
Ignoring how weird Wil was acting Techno continued the conversation. "No wait what is your obsession over them? It just seems weird, like it's literally all you can think about." He said putting away a few plates in the cupboard above him.  
"What's your weird obsession over potatoes Technoblade." Wilbur said handing him a plate with a glare.  
"This isn't about me. It's about you and the fact that you seem to be in love with fish-"  
"Okayyyy that's enough talk about that for the day." Phil cut in before Wilbur got the chance to respond. "Wil how about you go practice some music things."  
"I can't my fucking guitar is broken!" Wilbur said loudly storming out of the room.  
Phil sighed. "Salmon is going to be added to the list of things we can't talk about anymore. All of you need some time apart. If I see you talking to each other I'm going to ground you." He said motioning for Tommy and Techno to go to their rooms. "Do whatever you want just leave each other alone and don't talk to me unless someone is dying."  
The two of them glanced at each other but soon realized that their dad wasn't kidding and both went separate directions to their room. Tommy got in a call with Tubbo, the two of them talked for the rest of the day.  
Techno spent his time farming and Wilbur ended up fixing his guitar and finishing a song. By dinner everyone was in a much better mood and were all able to pretend like the morning never happened.

A/N wow sorry this kinda sucked I just wanted to get it out as soon as possible. - Cowboy

Word count without a/n: 1033


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First angst woooo
> 
> A/N  
>  Hey so if you haven't watched the Wilbur Soot ARG you should, this chapter is loosely based on that (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLheGV8_eaJeQ2qJ1S3N9TQ7P8ZjbycH3l) hope that link works, anyways onto the chapter.
> 
> Tw: This chapter is going to go into topics like not thinking you're real. If that triggers you at all please stay away from this chapter and remember you are very real and not fake or dead or any of that. You are alive and not going anywhere. Stay safe y'all.  
>  I also mention alcohol, paranoia and panic attacks  
>  This is a dark chapter so please be careful

Wilbur was off, not in a physical way. No on the outside he seemed perfectly healthy and, for the most part, he was. In his head though, things were wrong. He started thinking, thinking about reality. It got to the point where he was barely able to partake in day to day conversations because he was so far into his mind that finding the strength or willingness to try was. Well nearly impossible.  
"Wil? Wil. Wil!" Phil said his words getting louder with each attempt at gaining his son's attention.  
"What?" Wilbur asked not caring how odd his voice sounded, mopey, uninterested even.  
"Did you hear anything I just said?"  
"No." He responded picking at his food not concerned about his actions. In his mind he wasn't even here. He was so far from reality that he didn't respond to anything his father said for the rest of the meal. As son as it was over he drifted away, off towards his room.

Who am I? I can't be here. I don't belong here. I'm not real. I can't be. How is this possible? I'm not here.

That one thought the last one, kept drifting in his mind. He came to the conclusion that if three things were to happen in order, he was in fact real. This had started recently, when he signed up to be an editor for a YouTuber he looked up to. Now the position itself was a joke, just something that was in a video to make some people laugh but. Wilbur took it to far.  
He just couldn't stop himself from emailing and then, well it declined from there. He didn't get the job. Of course, it was fake so there was no way he'd get it. That whole thing was stressful, being declined by your favorite YouTuber.  
Wilbur was spiraling downwards towards insanity and he couldn't find a way out. One night, after sneaking some whiskey from the cupboard he found himself getting paranoid. Was someone watching him? He couldn't tell. His mind was fuzzy with the drink he'd gotten and before he knew it he couldn't breathe.  
Looking down he saw his hands were shaking and he couldn't hear more then a loud ringing noise. These realizations sent him into a panic attack. He couldn't breathe he was shaking. His hands were sweaty and he was over heating even in the plain t-shirt and pajama pants he was in. He felt sick and cold and felt like he was about to pass out when, out of the corner of his eye he saw the door opened.  
Phil rushed in and forced Wil to look him in the eyes. He made movements up and down trying to coax his son to take steady breaths. After twenty or so minutes of this Wilbur began to calm down a bit. That's when the tears came. Rushing down his cheeks he felt himself collapse into his dad's arms.  
Phil held him. Softly swaying back and forth, he hummed the song that used to put Wilbur to sleep as a young child. After some time he whispered. "Can we talk about this?" Just loud enough for Wil to hear. He nodded but didn't make any gesture trying to move. Or get up. So instead they sat there for a minute.  
"What's been going on kiddo?" Phil asked slowly standing up and taking Wilbur to the bathroom where he got a washcloth soaked in some warm water. He pressed it on his sons forehead as Wil began to speak.  
"I don't know," He muttered, his voice was hoarse and he sounded like he was dead. "I guess I just- lost control of life. For a few weeks, I wasn't able to tell if I was real. It was like I'd drifted." He said then shutting his mouth hoping that he wasn't about to get in trouble.  
His dad nodded and rung the washcloth out over the sink. "Can you tell me anything else about this? I want to help you as best I can. Nothing you say here will get you in trouble." He said leaning down and smiling at Wilbur, deciding to ask him about the alcohol after a little more time of getting to know what happened.  
"I tried to stop myself from getting this bad, every time I got close enough to calm down, every time I tried to ask for help some voice in my head would tell me that you wouldn't listen. That I was alone. I wasn't real. I didn't deserve this life." Wilbur started feeling his eyes well up with tears again just listening to how pathetic he sounded.  
"Hey it's okay, take a deep breath. You're doing so well, and I can assure you that you are very real and you are not going anywhere. You've been through things and you deserve as much of a break as I can give you. I'm proud of you Wil." Phil said sincerely.

As the days went on they started to talk more about that night. Tommy and Techno were very understanding, and did their best to not get pissed with Wilbur. Not to say that everything was uphill from there. There were setbacks. But that's to be expected. Things like this take time to get over and there will be hard days. They had to help each other understand and work together as best as possible.

But, at last, Wilbur got a chance to play Mine craft, with his Idol.

A/N  
916 words minus the first note at the start. Sorry this was kinda short I wanted to get something out because I know that I'll be updating less. School sucks. Anyways hope you enjoyed.  
That's all take care of yourselves Ily /p  
-Cowboy


	5. Christmas.. Oh God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  Hi yeah really quick in this Fundy isn't Wilburs son, only because I wanted him to be here and Wilbur is a teenager

They were a small family, with a large group of friends, which made holidays like this chaotic, fun and- chaotic,, again. If it was just the main family there would only be four boys and their dad. Sadly this year was not the case as it was their turn to host the holiday party. This meant that they had full control over everything.  
-An anarchist pig who was in love with potatoes  
-A literal child  
-Tall music boy who doesn't take care of himself  
-The weird friend who likes bees  
-The overworked dad who just needs a break please god give Phil a fucking break he deserves it please please PLEASE LET HIM REST  
All of them were in charge. This wasn't going to be easy. The day itself started off bad, Tommy came tumbling down the stairs yelling swear words. Wilbur followed short behind looking way to pleased with himself for someone who'd just woken up. After that came Technoblade who was rambling on about something to Tubbo who seemed genuinely interested in everything he was saying and kept asking questions. Phil had been awake for a few hours now, just long enough to clean the house a bit and make breakfast. "Good morning you guys." He said smiling and hoping the day would go smoothly.  
"WIL PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS." Tommy shouted glaring at his brother with a very pissed off look on his face.  
"It's his fault he was walking to slow." Wilbur started.  
"So you pushed him?" Phil asked setting down a few plates of food on the table.  
"It was less of a push more of, a nudging?" Wil said trying to hold in his laughter. Phil sighed and decided to worry about that later, he looked up at Tubbo and Technoblade who were deep in conversation but chose not to interrupt them because he knew how Techno hated talking to people and this was going to be a hard day for him.  
"Okay everyone sit and eat I have a few things I want to say about today so we actually get things done unlike last time..." Phil said looking at all of them. "Ah- shut up." He said holding a hand over Tommy's mouth. "I have already made a schedule that all of you will follow. For today, Techno, you are in charge of making the potatoes for the potluck, there is a recipe in the kitchen along with everything you need to make them."  
Phil paused taking a sip of water. "Tubbo, you are going to help Techno as much as you can but remember it's his job, don't take over. When you're done you go help whoever else needs you. Tommy, it is your job to decorate, I want streamers, lights, anything you think fits the house and the theme. Wilbur, because you pushed Tommy down the stairs, you have to clean the house." Right after he said that Tommy burst into laughter shaking in his chair. "Do you all understand?" Phil asked an amused smile on his face.  
"Yes, but, what are you going to do?" Wil asked crossing his arms, he understood but he wasn't very happy about it.  
"I'm going shopping and will be back in a few hours, I don't expect everything to be done by then, but I do expect that you have at least started." Phil answered starting to eat his own breakfast.

~ Time skip an hour or so ~

Phil had been gone for a bit and all the boys had gotten to work (no matter how begrudgingly) on their assigned tasks. Their dad had specified that if they finished before the others they were to go around and help out anyone else who needs it. Wilbur was done first and walked downstairs to see the worst decorations of his life. "Tommy what the fuck is this?" He asked looking around.  
"Wilbur. I'm stuck." Tommy said, Wil turned around trying to find where the voice came from only to see Tommy, covered in coal sitting in the fireplace. Wilbur burst out laughing which caused Techno and Tubbo to come look at what was going on. When they saw the pathetic sight in front of them it was almost impossible to hold back laughter.  
"Tommy are these my things?" Wil asked looking around the hideous room.  
"Some of them, some of it is Techno's and Tubbo's too. Now please let me out." Tommy said angrily crossing his arms.  
The three of them walked around the room taking their stuff back all ignoring Tommy completely, until he started begging. Then Wilbur sighed, grabbed the phone and calling Phil.  
~"Dad?"  
~"What happened?"  
~"Tommy went all over the house grabbing our things and taping them to the walls saying that he was decorating, some how he got himself stuck in the fireplace and he wants us to let him out but we aren't."  
~*sigh* "Let him out, tell him to take a shower then tell him he has to clean the fireplace for stealing your things. Now though the rest of you have to decorate."  
And with that the phone call ended. "Tommy you have to clean it now." Wilbur smirked.

~ Time skip to when Phil gets home ~  
(also I know that was kinda cheesy I just love that bit where Tommy gets stuck under pistons and I wanted to incorporate it)

Phil got out of the car with a few bags of food, he walked to the door and stood for a few seconds before opening it and when he did his eyes went wide. "Oh my- well you certainly did a good job." He said walking in, the walls were covered in decorations and there were lights all over making the room sparkle. "Wil did you do this?" He asked.  
"Yeah most of it, with some help from Tommy once he got done cleaning the fireplace." Wilbur said with a little laugh. "The others are upstairs washing up, I was done first so I'm ready for people to come over." He said sitting on the couch, he had a nice button up white shirt on and some black pants that fit him nicely.  
Smiling approval Phil patted him on the shoulder and got Wil to put the groceries away. He then went upstairs to check on the other three boys. First was Techno.  
He was in his room looking at two different outfits. One was a white shirt similar to Wilburs with pink dress pants. The other was a white button up with cravat on top sewed in. It also had a nice pair of dark pants that matched. "That one." Phil said pointing at the second option. Techno smiled at him a little and stopped him before he could go out.  
"Could you braid my hair? It's been a while and I want to look decent." Techno said fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.  
"Of course, just get changed I'll be back in a minute after I check on your younger brothers." Phil smiled shutting the door and walking to the joint room that Tommy and Tubbo shared. "Can I come in?" He asked knocking on the door.  
Once he heard a few yells of approval he walked in to see both of them sitting on their beds. "What's going on?" Phil asked immediately suspicious as the two were never this calm.  
"Nothing." Tommy said  
"We broke a window." Tubbo said at the same time. Tommy looked at him shocked.  
"YOU DID FUCKING WHAT?" Phil said his face a shocked expression. "You know what- no, I don't care. You two will pay for it to be fixed. For now though, I don't want to hear another word from either of you. Go downstairs." He said turning and walking straight back to Techno's room.  
His son smiled loosely and sat on the edge of his bed with Phil behind him. There was casual small talk while he was doing Techno's hair but most of it was sat in peaceful silence. About twenty minutes later it was done and they walked downstairs to see Tommy and Tubbo sitting outside on the bench. "They're listening to one of Tommy's discs." Wilbur said smiling. "I like your hair Techno." He finished standing up and stretching.  
Techno nodded with a bit of a smile. "Someone's here." He said his voice quiet. Wil nodded and walked to the door letting in the first guests of the night. BadBoyHalo and his roommate Skeppy.  
Phil leaned over to Techno. "You can go away at any time during the night, you don't have to stay down here the whole time." He whispered patting his son on the back and walking outside to go get the two younger boys from outside.  
As the night progressed more an more people showed up, soon the house was full of life, people talking laughing. Fundy, Tommy, Purpled, and Tubbo found a tennis ball and were throwing it at people and blaming it on anyone else around them. Phil was giving Dream advice on being a dad while George half listened while dodging the tennis ball.  
Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl went off somewhere to yell and talk where they wouldn't get told off for cussing. It was quite the sight. Bright lights flickered and people were so happy. Techno sat away from people when Tubbo made his way over. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to him and smiling.  
"Yeah." Technoblade responded dryly. He wasn't the best at talking to people and there was a lot going on. He felt to bad to just go upstairs and knew that Tommy would follow him if he did. So he sat in silence.  
"Okay, well I think we're going to have dinner soon, I'll sit next to you and you can keep telling me about that thing we were talking about earlier!" Tubbo said happily swinging his legs off the side of the couch. Right on time Phil called out to the crowd that everyone was here and they could continue on with the evening festivities.  
Once everyone was seated with plates full Phil spoke up again. "As all of you know we have a secret Santa because, well there's a lot of us so this is just a lot easier. Gifts will be exchanged after dinner but for now dig in." He said with a smile starting up a conversation with a few of the other responsible adults, meaning mainly just talking to BBH.

~ I'm time skipping to the gift exchange because I want to get this out before midnight and I want sleep~

All of them sat in a circle, Tubbo, Tommy, Techno, Bad, Skeppy, Sapnap, George, Dream, Purpled, Wilbur, Fundy, Phil, Karl, Quackity, Nikki and Schlatt (who showed up late and slightly drunk). (Don't hate me for not putting everyone these are just the people I know best) Not all of them were able to keep it a secret who they chose, that being said, most of them knew who got them a gift because holy shit these idiots suck at keeping things to themselves.  
They all took turns unwrapping gifts and talking, Tubbo received a bee plushy from Purpled, he was very excited about it. Tommy got a really sweet card along with a bag of toilet paper from Wil. Technoblade got a better monitor from Fundy who said that his current setup was "shitty" and "unprofessional." He disagreed but was thankful anyways. And so on.  
As the night progressed people started getting tired and pretty soon all was quiet. Tommy and Tubbo were sleeping on the floor next to the fire place. Purpled and Quackity had gone home along with a few others. All that was left was Dream, Fundy (who was staying the night) and the people who actually lived there. Technoblade had long since vanished upstairs and Wilbur was playing soft tunes on his guitar.  
Soon enough though the room was silenced all together as Wilbur walked back to his room and fell asleep. Phil sat in silence when Dream spoke up.  
"You know, it really is impressive how well you do with kids." He said in a whisper voice. "I remember when you met all of them and how scared they were, how much they hated you hated me. All of us. Now you've managed to give them a place where they feel safe enough to be themselves. It's hard work and really impressive." He said a soft smile on his face.  
"Really? Well thank you, I'll admit it's really difficult but seeing them smile is just the light of my life. Knowing how much happier they all are now, it's incredible to see their growth." Phil said letting himself feel a bit of pride for how much he's done.  
"Good job Phil, and honestly let me know if you need anything. Hell even a break. This is hard shit to deal with." Dream said looking over at his friend.  
"Thank you, and yes I'll keep that in mind when I inevitably need to get away for a minute." Phil said smiling at Dream, and although he couldn't see his face, he knew he was smiling back the same.  
Tommy didn't say anything, didn't mention that he was awake for that conversation, just let it play in his head on repeat. He smiled, Phil really had done a wonderful job. He felt the safest he ever had and wouldn't change any part of his life for anything in the world. As he fell asleep the events of the day filled his mind and he wandered into the land of dreams and peace.

A/N  
Okay that was kind of long, 2273 words, I've been working on this all day because I have writers block lmao, it's not the best and it's unedited but anyways I hope you enjoy it! The ending made me happy to write so at least I'm not crying anymore. 

That's all for now I love you! /p Remember to take care of yourself and drink water, eat food, take meds if you have any. Stay safe Cowdudes.  
\- Cowboy

ps. I just came up with Cowdudes because that's what my friends call me and I hate it, so now that's your name HAH

Also also also you should follow me on TikTok I post cosplay videos of Wilbur, Ghostbur, Dream, Quackity and an OC of mind. You can find me at tiredagain.cos


	6. Fundy's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  So first this doesn't have to do with Dream, he has a dream in this is all it means lmao.  
>  That's all for now, enjoy :)

Fundy wasn't having a good time, that was the nicest way to put it. His father died, his mom was missing, the person who was supposed to adopt him never fucking showed up. He was also told that fiance was cheating on him. On top of all that he had to make sure Tommy wasn't getting in any trouble as he was on probation. His friends kept cracking jokes about their former leader Wil, but they seemed to miss the fact that was his dad they were talking about. Their jokes hurt him. But he said he was fine. He had to be because he had things to do.  
After one particularly long day Fundy trudged back home and put Tommy's newest daily entry into his chest along with the rest of the books with smudged poorly written entries. It was exhausting having to take care of him. When Tubbo gave him that job it was like he wasn't even thinking about the pressure it put on him. Not to mention Tommy is inconsiderate and makes Fundy do literally everything for him book wise.  
Fundy sighed and sat down on his small bed sat in the corner. Why couldn't he just get a fucking break. He needed time to himself to work things out and recover but right after his father died all this shit happened. He sighed and laid down on his cot closing his eyes.

Fundy wasn't even aware he'd fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and he was somewhere new. As he sat up he became aware of the new surroundings and off in the distance saw a man sitting at the edge of a cliff.  
Fundy stood and started walking through a field towards the edge that looked off over a beautiful sunset. He walked up behind the man and carefully looked around to see who it was. He had a yellow shirt on and his skin was, pale, not the normal pale either. The pink and yellow undertones were muted and he appeared almost grey in a way.  
"Excuse me?" Fundy asked trying to gain the mans attention.  
It seemed to work as the other quickly turned around to face him, Fundy stumbled backwards in shock but before he could say anything his father spoke. "Fundy, my son, finally, I've been waiting here for you." Wil smiled he stood up and walking towards him.  
Fundy shook his head and stepped back away from his dad. "No, fuck off you have no right to act all happy to see me." He said a guarded and pissed of expression masking his face.  
Wilbur stepped back hurt and surprised. "What?" He asked looking at his son the same way he had when Fundy was tearing down the walls.  
"You have no right! No right at all to act like you love me, like you care! You were a shitty father who could care less about me and my well being or mental health!" Fundy shouted his eyes filling with tears as he spoke. When the words left his mouth he forced himself to maintain eye contact with his father for as long as possible. He watched as the pride and happiness that was once in his eyes fell once he realized what was going on.  
"Fundy I- I don't know what's going on, but please. I don't remember anything, only the good parts. If I hurt you- in any way. I'm sorry." Wilbur said in his soft, broken, scratchy voice.  
"You- You don't remember? You don't remember leaving my mom? You don't remember going insane and leaving me under an evil dictator? I know it was my choice to be there but you didn't even try and help me! I was a kid! I was just a kid dad." Fundy said his voice cracking.  
Wilbur shook his head not sure how to respond, it was true though, he didn't remember any of that. He just kind of opened his arms and let his son fall into him hugging him tightly. He sobbed into Wil's chest holding him close. "I'm so sorry that I did those things, even though I can't remember. I love you." He said leaning his head atop Fundy's  
"You don't know any of it, which means we can start over? If only for however long this dream lasts." Fundy said looking up at Wilbur smiling a little, as much as he could. He had to keep in mind this wasn't real, he wasn't actually talking to his father and, well he would barely even remember this when he woke up.  
"Yeah, yeah lets start over. But see the- the thing is I don't remember all the details of you growing up. I don't know you as a person Fun- Fundy." Wilbur said letting go of his son and starting to walk around the small field that surrounded them.

~ Small time skip ~

Fundy and his father were sat on either sides of a small blanket in silence, there was food in front of them but neither felt like eating. Although they had promised to start over there was still a lingering sense of mistrust in the air, Fundy wasn't truly able to forgive Wilbur, and Wilbur felt to bad to say anything about it.  
"So.." Ghostbur said reaching up and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "How have things been in L'Manburg?" He asked looking up and giving a small smile.  
Fundy sighed. "Not good, after you- well alive you, blew it up. We got Tubbo to be president, then Technoblade spawned in withers trying to abolish the government. Of course it didn't work but at least he's backed off now. Lets not talk about that." He said keeping his eyes lowered. Tommy was one of Wilburs closest friends and his brother. Hearing that he was kicked out of the smp would be heart breaking, and well his dad didn't have much of a heart left. (That hurt to write I'm so sorry)  
"Oh, well that's okay, we don't have to talk at all. F-Fundy, would you like some blue?" Wilbur asked his smile growing as soon as he mentioned that.  
"Some what?" Fundy replied, confused.  
"Some blue," Wilbur said pulling some out of his pockets. "It takes away your sadness and turns this blue, I keep it with me to be happier." He said holding some out to Fundy.  
Fundy reached out and took it from Wilbur. Now of course it didn't actually do anything but the thought of it made him smile a little bit. "See it works!" His father exclaimed grinning widely.  
"I suppose it does." Fundy said making a mental note to get some when he woke up. Woke up. The thought was a harsh reminder that he didn't get to be here forever, with his dad. In a calm place. "Hey dad?" He said his voice small. He was fighting back tears.  
"Yes?" Wilbur said his smile falling a little as he looked up.  
Without responding Fundy jumped forward and grabbed onto him again crying. "I don't- I don't want to wake up." He said leaning onto his dad's shoulder.  
The familiar feeling of an arm around his shoulder engulfed him. "Fundy it'll be okay. We all have to wake up sometimes, and hey things may not be good right now but I'll see you again. I promise. I hope you can believe that, I really did miss you. I don't think I was the best father, not like I can remember. But I'm so proud of how far you've grown. I'm so proud of you Fundy." Wil said looking down to see his son cuddled up against him fast asleep. He gave a slightly sad smile as Fundy started fading back to the real world. "I love you Fundy." He whispered as Fundy disappeared completely.

Fundy woke up with the scent of his dad and rust in his nose. He sniffed a few times confused before his dream came back to him. He sat up and although he was sad, part of him was able to muster a smile. "Thank you dad." He whispered. For the rest of the day he was gone, nobody could find him. He spent his time collecting blue, a last remembrance for his father.

A/N  
1382 words, sorry this is shorter my mental health hasn't been great. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, this one is a bit different. I know it isn't canonically accurate but I like this idea.

I love you take care of yourself be safe  
-Cowboy


	7. The Story Of A Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
>  At the start  
>  Wilbur: 21  
>  Techno: 19  
>  Tommy: 16
> 
> During the story  
>  Wilbur: 11  
>  Techno: 9  
>  Tommy: 6
> 
> (tw: mentions of blood and gore, it's the story of a scar so- yeah, also swords and knives)

Technoblade stared in the mirror, his face, arms, legs, and torso were covered in scars. The long thin lines that covered his body were things he hid. He would usually keep his arms and legs covered in a soft white cloth that concealed anything his body would show about his past. He ran a finger along one of the scars on his face. It went over his nose down to the bottom of his ear. The thin pink line had quite the story. Probably the only one with a non depressing history.  
He sighed and walked out of the bathroom and looked around the small house that he grew up in. Wilbur had moved out three years ago at age 18. Although they still spoke often it just wasn't quite like it used to be. Wil had come back for the day to help Techno move his things into the small apartment he'd been able to rent for the time being.  
"What's on your mind?" Someone said from behind him making him jump, it was his dad, Phil walking out of his room with a box of Techno's things.  
"Just thinking about- well in complete honesty I was thinking about my scars again. Not in a bad way though, actually I was just remembering how I got this one." He said motioning to the scar over his nose.  
Phil chuckled lightly and set the stuff down. "I'd love to hear that story again, it's been a while." He said gathering around the rest of the family so they could re-imagine some old memories.

~ 10 years earlier ~

Techno lived with his dad and brothers, he was adopted and so happy that he'd found a good family. They cared for him, along with that they supported him in his need to fight. It was his only defense and they let him have that. One day, he was sparring with his older brother Wilbur. Technoblade was winning, again, Wilbur was laughing and running away in fake fear.  
As the two kids rounded a corner Wilbur ducked and threw his body backwards making Techno trip and stumble falling on his face. The unfortunate part comes when Wilbur realized his brother still had his sword in hand. He gasped and leaned down shaking him. "Techno? Techno come on get up." He said getting nervous.  
Techno sat up slowly his arms shaking. "W-Wilbur? Don't look, just go get dad." He said in an attempt to not scare his brother. He was the middle child and that seemed to be his only purpose, fight, be nice to his brothers. Other than that there- wasn't much else he was good at.  
Wilbur ran off calling for his dad. Techno reached up and lightly touched his face, he pulled his hand away seeing it covered in blood. He winced slightly and sighed sitting back and putting his sword to the side. He'd had worse wounds but this still hurt like a bitch.  
After a few minutes Phil rounded the corner and his eyes went wide with shock and he rushed forward to his son. "Techno stand up lets get you inside." He said trying to keep his words calm and straightforward while also questioning why he'd allowed to of his sons to play with swords. He reached out his hand and pulled Techno up supporting him a little as the two moved forward towards the door.  
As they reached the bathroom they passed a very curious Tommy who was awkwardly patting Wilbur back as he cried. Funnily enough Wil was the one crying not Techno, he was scared of being in trouble for accidentally cutting a scar into his brothers face.. decent reason to be scared if we're being honest.  
Technoblade sat down on the toilet using it as a chair and Phil grabbed a rag and some supplies. He sat down in front of his son and started lightly dabbing the rag along the gash to clean off some of the blood. Techno winced back a little. "Hey it's alright, I just need to finish cleaning some of this up before I can put bandages on it." Phil said with a reassuring smile that seemed to make Techno relax a tad.  
Phil made quick work of the situation, the blood was soon cleaned up and there was a long bandage stretching over Techno's face. "There you go, how do you feel? Any pain that is to much to handle?" He asked his voice was calming and reassuring.  
Technoblade shook his head. "I'm alright, thank you." He said, there was something about Phil that just put him at ease, maybe it was the way he held himself, maybe it was the tone of voice or the pure caring side of him. But being around him you felt safe and comfortable.  
"Glad to hear it, now I'm going to go clean up outside but please try not to stab yourself again." Phil said in a joking voice that made Techno smile a bit. He nodded and walked out to the living room.

~ Back 10 years later ~

"I remember you were so scared that you were going to get yelled at!" Techno said smiling and laughing.  
"Sad- I can't remember that, I wish I could've seen the look on Will's face when he realized that it's his fault you have that scar." Tommy said crossing his arms with a devilish smirk.  
"Hey it wasn't funny! I was terrified that you would never forgive me." Wilbur said punching Tommy in the arm not so lightly.  
Before Tommy could reply Phil stepped in and stopped him from retaliating. "No more violence, remember what happens? I don't want to clean up any more blood in this house." He said sounding exhausted.  
"Yeah I wouldn't want anyone else having scars, that's just horrible." Techno muttered rolling his eyes.  
"You know that's not what I meant. But also no I don't want anyone to have more scars then they already do. Plus that's not what you want to see on your day out do you?" Phil said raising an eyebrow at his son.  
"I mean- it would be funny." Technoblade said in his normal monotone voice, it was impossible to decipher if he was kidding or not.  
"I agree. Wilbur you first." Tommy chimed in pulling a knife seemingly out of nowhere.  
"What the-" Wilbur started  
"NO." Phil yelled grabbing the object out of the child's hand. "YOU DO NOT GET TO HAVE ANYMORE ACCESS TO KNIVES TOMMY." He finished stashing the knife away from the kid.  
"Oh common you used to let Techno and Wil fight with swords why can't I have a knife?" Tommy complained shooting accusing glares at his brothers.  
"Because. They were sword fighting for practice, I don't even let them do it anymore. But the last time you used a knife you almost sliced off your own finger. That kind of anger towards anyone is dangerous and you do not deserve to have any sort of weapon." Phil said looking shocked that he even had to explain.  
Wilbur erupted into laughter and soon Techno joined. Phil and Tommy continued to argue over the knife. "You know Techno, we haven't really talked much about that day." Wilbur said softly ignoring his dad and brother.  
"You want to know if I'm mad don't you?" Technoblade asked looking up at his brother.  
"Yeah, I do, we've just never cleared it up." Wilbur shrugged.  
"No, no I'm not mad. It was 10 years so even if I was I would've moved on. But in all honesty it's the only scar I have that I like. It reminds me of you." He said truthfully. As much as scars sucked, they hurt to get and were a harsh reminder of what he'd been through. Some held memories that he wanted to hold onto forever. Especially now that he was leaving, moving away. It wasn't far but he wanted to have as many reminders of home as possible. Losing any more would be to much.  
It had been hard enough to decide he wanted to move out in the first place. Leaving people, places, things that were important to him had always been hard. It was hard for anyone though. But eventually he knew he'd have to. As Tommy said he would never "get a girlfriend if he was still living in his dad's house." That wasn't actually what made him choose to leave. More of just wanting to be independent. But that didn't make it any easier.  
"Good I'm glad, I was slightly worried that you secretly hated me because of that but were just to nice to say anything." Wilbur said laughing, it snapped Techno out of his thoughts and he smiled along side his brother.  
"Are you ready to go now?" Phil asked. Tommy was outside moving boxes again and Phil had just been listening to their conversation.  
"Yeah, yeah I think so." Techno said standing up. The three walked outside to the car and moving truck. The drive was short only around 20 minutes, they were joking and messing around.  
By the time all of them got their and had moved the boxes into the apartment it was dark out, they were all tired. Wilbur needed to get to his house and Tommy was falling asleep. Pretty soon Techno was alone. It was quiet, except for the sound of cars outside.  
He went to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat, all he found was an apple. He'd have to go shopping tomorrow. Techno sighed looking around. What now? Before he knew it he was falling asleep on the old couch that Phil let him borrow. Let tomorrow bring what it may, for now though. He needed sleep.

A/N  
Word count 1630 (without authors notes)

Anyways take care of yourselves! Love you all /p  
-Cowboy


	8. Run,, NOW (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part story that's mainly going to be angst lol
> 
> A/N  
>  Tw: Death, blood, gore, fighting, needles, food
> 
> Also in this au Techno and Wilbur are twins because honestly I fell in love with that headcannon. So yeah they're same age in this (around 10)
> 
> Working on part two right now >:)

Technoblades POV:

I'd gotten used to the needles, the ones they'd put in my arms and legs every morning and night. It had gotten bearable plus it was all I'd ever known. As I walked back to my room I smiled to myself. The best part of my day was yet to come, I got to see my brother. We always had the best times together. Even though he didn't know what happened to me behind the closed doors of the clean white rooms. We were still able to connect.  
After all we were the only family we had left. It was important to us that we stayed together. I walked into the small room we shared. The smell of breakfast filled my nose, toast, eggs, it smelled lovely. "Wil, you in here?" I asked trying not to show how happy I was to be in this room with him.  
"Yeah I'm over here." I hear him call from the corner where his desk was sat.  
"What are you doing?" I ask leaning over his chair, he's been eating less, I couldn't tell why he wouldn't want to eat. I mean overall the food was actually pretty good. Ignoring my thought process I focused on his response.  
"I'm trying to learn how to play the guitar although it's not going well." He admitted with a small laugh. I smiled and grabbed my plate of food.  
"So, anything new happen today?" I asked shoveling food into my mouth with a happy tone in my voice. He shook his head and I took that as an opportunity to close my eyes and take in the silence.  
I had to wake up early in the morning every day and didn't get to come back to my room until maybe 3-4 hours later. By that time I was hungry, tired, and usually not in a great mood. Not that you can blame me, I spent my mornings getting stabbed with needles, poked with sticks and forced to fight things. It was never quiet either. People were always talking science around me, I didn't get what they were saying. Even when people were quiet there was beeping of machines and loud noises everywhere. The small amount of silence I could get was like heaven to my overly sensitive ears.  
I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door, Wil and I looked at each other for a second and then slowly we walked towards the door and opened it together. On the other side stood two men, one with dark hair and a slightly high pitched voice. His name tag read. "BadBoyHalo (Bad/BBH)." What an odd name.  
The other man was boring, in a white jacket and gloves. Nothing about him stood out, he didn't even have a name tag. "Are you Wilbur Soot?" Asked the second man calmly. I stepped in front of my brother before he could respond.  
"Why?" I asked not able to keep the panic out of my voice. This never happened, I was the one who got pulled out at random times. Not my brother. Please, not him.  
"Hey kiddo we need your brother for a little bit." BBH said calmly getting on one knee to look me in the eyes. "He's going to be okay, if that's what you're worried about." He smiled. Slowly, I stepped aside and watched as the second man walked away with my brother. I looked back at Bad and gave a curious look, why was he still sitting here?  
"I need you to listen to me okay?" He said, I nodded slightly nervous. "When you hear the alarms go off, run down the hallway to the left, from there you will see myself and your brother. Follow me and I can get you out of here." He said handing me a small box before standing and walking away before I could respond.  
Shocked I shut the door, what did he mean? We were going to get to leave? What was the outside world like? Questions raced through my mind as I opened the box. A small knife laid inside. I picked it up. It fit perfectly in my hand, lightweight and sturdy.

We were getting out.

After almost 5 hours of waiting impatiently, I heard the first screech of an alarm going off. Once the sound processed I grabbed the knife and ran out of the room but turned back and grabbed Wil's guitar before running out. Ahead of me I heard voices calling out. Looking around the corner I saw three guards that were stood in front of the door yelling at Bad, Wil was there. Holding onto BBH like his life depended on it, he was crying.  
I wasn't sure what was happening, but before I knew it I was setting the guitar down and yelling as I raced forward. I could only hope Wilbur's eyes were closed. I slashed and ducked only taking a few hits as the men fell around me.  
I opened my eyes and saw three bodies laying on the floor next to me, I'd- I'd killed them. All those men were dead now. Terrified of what I'd done I dropped the knife and looked to my brother. Bad was motioned me over and said two words. "Run. Now."  
So that's what we did, Wilbur and I ran as fast as we could away from that place. We were surrounded by woods and the only thing holding us back were a few branches or the occasional bush.

We spent nearly all night going as far as we could through the forest and after we were about to pass out from exhaustion a small light appeared in front of us. I looked at my brother for a second. Without time to talk we'd run in silence for hours and now I got a good look at him. A tear stained face, his arms were cut from the branches and thorns.  
I felt horrible, part of me blamed myself, I should've taken a break, helped him. "Techno? Techno!" I snapped out my thoughts and looked at him. "Techno there's a house up there." Wil said pointing.  
I followed my gaze with his and spotted what he was pointing at. "Do you think anyone lives there?" He asked  
"Doesn't matter as long as it's warm." I said with a shrug walking towards the home. Wilbur followed close behind me making sure we stayed close. We got to the door and taking a deep breath we reached forward and knocked. When the door opened there was a man on the other side with wings and a green robe, he had a child in his arms, the kid was maybe 2 or 3 and was sleeping. He had little horns on his head and a tail with a point on the end.  
"Who are you?" The man asked gently, his voice calm as he leaned down to look at us. "Come inside it's cold out there." He said opening the door. Carefully we walked in looking around, needless to say we were scared, skittish, and well- I was covered in dried blood.  
"I'm Wilbur, this is my brother Techno." Wil said, I silently thanked him, I wasn't great at talking to people so I was happy he'd taken over the conversation. "We came from the building." 

The building, where we grew up, never had a name. We'd learned to just call it what it was, a building. On the inside it had nothing that made it special. But as soon as Wilbur said that, the look on the mans face became guarded and serious. "The building?" He said his voice now had an edge to it like he was scared to even talk about it.  
Wil simply nodded and stepped back so we were standing right next to each other. "Yeah, we came from the building." He said inching towards the door.  
The man sighed and nodded. "Make yourselves comfortable, I have to put this little guy to bed then we can talk about this." He said walking out of the living room down a hallway that was light by a small lantern on the wall. He disappeared into a room that I could only assume was a bedroom, probably for the small kid.  
I glanced at Wil and gave a small smile. He returned it with slightly scared eyes. "It's a nice house, and it's warm." He teased trying to ease the tension. I laughed a little, I was glad for the distraction and it definitely seemed to make both of us a bit more comfortable.  
A few minutes later the man came back and sat on a small stool across from the couch. "Please sit down, rest a little." He said with a calm smile. We obliged and took a seat on the couch and watched him.  
"First of all, hi, my name is Phil." He paused. "So you came from the building." He said looking at the two of us with a empathetic face. "No need to worry about me sending you back, I came from there too." He said pointing to his wings. "Are you hungry?" He finally asked after a minute or so, the tension was high.  
Feeling more comfortable around Phil Wil nodded and I followed soon after. "Okay, how about this, I'll show you to the bathroom, you two can wash up and I'll make some dinner." He said standing up.  
We followed him down the hallway into another room and Wil waited outside as I washed the blood off myself. We walked down the hallway to the main room where the smell of warm bread and comfort food filled our noses.  
"Hi kiddo's, I got some food for you." Phil smiled handing each of us a plate with mac and cheese, bread, salad, and a brownie. We started eating right away. Once the food was gone I looked up and said a simple thank you. "Of course, can you answer a question of mine though?" Phil replied.  
"Sure." I said, my voice small and scared, if I didn't answer this right would he make us go away again?  
"Do you know someone named BadBoyHalo? Maybe you know him as Bad or as BBH?" Phil said taking our plates to the sink and starting to wash them up.  
"That was the guy who helped us out." Wilbur said, although his smile soon faded. "Did he get out? Is he okay? How do you know him? Where is he now?"  
"Okay okay one at a time, we were working together with a few friends to help get some of the kids out of there, he was our guy on the inside. Now I don't know where he is, or even if he's okay. If I did I wouldn't be able to tell you. But, I know that if he's not okay, he'll be happy knowing you two got out." Phil finished putting the plates away and taking a seat on the couch.  
"So, you're saying he could be dead?" I asked scared that was a possibility, I was fine with pain, blood, death. But knowing that someone who saved me could be gone forever was terrifying.  
"Lets not get into that tonight. But if it makes you feel better, he's very strong and it's unlikely that he's dead or even hurt." Phil said, that made me calm down a little but I was still nervous for the chance I'd have to face that reality. "Are you two tired?" He asked.  
Wil nodded a yawn perfectly in time with the action. "I have a bunk bed in the back room if you two would like to get some sleep for the night." We followed him to the back room and climbed into the bunks, Wil on top me on bottom.  
As the lights were shut off and Phil left us alone in the room my mind began thinking and trying to shut off at the same time. So much had happened today, I left my only home for the first time. I wasn't going back. I killed people. I didn't deserve this, but it felt like I did. One thing was certain though, I needed to get some sleep. I'd worry about this tomorrow when Wilbur wouldn't hear me cry.

A/N  
2056 words- holy fuck. Okay so this is kinda a cliff hanger, let me know if you want more.

Also sorry if it's bad I wrote this in a rush so I could finish it before dinner lmao.  
That's all for now! Love y'all /p  
-Cowboy


	9. Don't Fuck Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly a mafia au. At the start there are 3 teams.  
> 1\. JSchlatt, he doesn't have many allies and people are starting to know this  
> 2\. Dream Team + anyone NOT part of the SBI  
> 3\. The Sleepy Boys + Tubbo
> 
> ALL THE SBI ARE MUTANTS OF SOME SORT, (I saw someone else do this and I wanted to as well, sorry idk their tag)  
> Phil - Has wings like an eagle/angel  
> Wilbur - Is part fish, I know that sounds kinda weird, he can breathe under water and has gills and shit  
> Techno - ..do I really have to say?  
> Tommy - Has wings that are like a devil and horns. He also can grow claws during fights.
> 
> Team 3 doesn't know about team 2 and team 2 is trying to get to know them so they can take Schlatt down together. Schlatt is Tubbo's dad in this but that's not very important to the plot.
> 
> I do mention Schlatt X Quackity but they aren't comfortable with shipping, canonically they were married and I'm putting that in the story. I'm not shipping them though it's just important to the plot that they used to be together. Daily reminder don't ship people that aren't comfortable being shipped :)
> 
> ^^ along with that, canonically Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS POSTED BY ME ON WATTPAD @CowboyTriesWriting IT'S ORIGINAL THERE AND WILL BE POSTED THERE FIRST ALWAYS.  
> Also I have three tiktoks  
> tiredagain.cos (my main)  
> funkyboysinc (group sbi cosplay)  
> dreamsmp_group.cos (group smp account)

Tw: Minor violence, kidnapping, muder/death, cussing.

Just a heads up I'm shit at writing fighting sequences.

Third POV Omniscient (look it up) With Techno

Technoblade was, to say the least, protective, over his brothers. This protection spanned over his whole family but was focused around the youngest child. Tommy. Now neither would admit it but they loved the bond they had. It was significantly stronger then anyone else they knew and because of that, there was an absurd amount of trust.

When alone they had many conversations, most were odd and confusing. Along with Tommy just acting like a moron but one in particular stuck out as different.

"Tommy, if anyone is ever messing with you, I'm here." Techno said after the two had sat in silence for way to long (thirty seconds.)

"I won't need your help, thanks though." Tommy said not looking up from the object he was focused on.

Although Techno didn't quite believe that, he kept his mouth shut.

~~ Two months later ~~

Tommy was missing.

Techno hadn't spoken to anyone since it happened. At this point he'd been gone for about three days. People were thinking that Techno had gone mad. He hadn't left is room since it happened, there was paper and other trash scattered on the floor. He was tearing himself to pieces searching for a way to get his brother back.

~~With Tommy~~

Tommy was in a small block room. He'd been stuck here for a few days and was losing his fucking mind. He promised himself that soon, as soon as he could, he would get out. Now Tommy was strong, he could take down a lot of people in combat. He'd vowed to himself that the next time someone came to the door of the room and opened it fully. That's when he'd get out. Sadly though, three days after his appearance in the new place, the door had yet to open.

He had a hole that guards would slide food through but nothing more than that. No lights, the only thing that illuminated the room was a small window higher then he could reach. It was impossible to get out of. Tommy had tried to see what part of him could fit through, nothing past his shoulders could get out.

Being trapped like this, no talking to anyone. It fucked with his head. He needed human contact. And yet he had nobody to talk to. That was until the fifth day.

~~

Tommy was sat on the floor throwing a rock that had fallen from the wall up in the air. It was around lunch and he was hungry, when the lock clicked and the food was pushed under his door he scrambled over to it eagerly.

On top of his sandwich was a piece of paper neatly folded with thin creases along the edges. Curiously he unfolded it and scribbled inside with messy handwriting was a small letter. It read:

Hi, I know you don't know who I am but I was able to slip this to a guard who is on our side. My name is Quackity, I'm in a cell on the other side of the building. I was put here by my, now ex, husband JSchlatt. He put me here when he'd had enough to do with me. That's enough about me though, we can get out if you want to work with me. When your lunch gets picked up you will be given a piece of paper and a pen, write your response there and it will get picked up with your dinner. Trust me. We are in the same boat.  
-Quackity

Tommy re-read the note over and over trying to make sense of it. Someone was working with him, they had a guard on their side. Things were going to go down and hopefully soon he was bored as hell.

He waited for the guard to come back and pick up his lunch tray. Would you look at that, sure enough a paper and pen was slipped under the door. Tommy wrote back:

You have a weird name. My name is TommyInnit. I don't really care about your relationships all I want to know is who's the guard guy you know? I'm not an idiot and I need to know who I'm working with, you understand right Big Q? Also wait no why should I trust you in the first place?  
-Tommy

With that Tommy set down the pen and waited for dinner. He paced around the small cell in anticipation. The time couldn't seem to go any slower then it already was but soon enough, the sun had set, his dinner was dropped off.

After around twenty minutes the final note was dropped off. This one more detailed and quite a bit longer then the former.

Tommy don't be a dick, the "guard guy" is a friend of mine, his name is Karl Jacobs. He's working with a group of people that are intent on getting the two of us out of here. We're highly against Schlatt if that's what you're worried about. We've known about you and your family for a while but haven't had reason to interact or worry about what you're doing. As far as we can tell we're on the same side. This doesn't mean that we'll work together forever but for now at least, it's in both of our best interests to work together. You understand right? I'm also well aware you're not an idiot. Even though you may act like it on occasion.

Tommy in two days right before our lunch gets delivered, we escape. When Karl comes by to drop it off he will unlock the door to your cell. From there I will meet you at the entrance gate that is just down the hall. Be careful though, I've been informed that there will be an alarm set off as soon as you step out of your cell. I need you to get out and run as fast as you can, there will be people trying to kill you if you're not fast enough. I hope to see you there kid.  
-Quackity

Tommy sighed, he set the note down and started thinking. Best and worst possible scenarios. Well best case they both got out scotch free, maybe even gain some allies along the way. Worst case, this Quackity guy is lying. Tommy and his family get hurt or possibly killed. But he didn't have much of a choice, this was a free way out. And he was willing to take any chance he got. Plus it seemed fairly legit.

~~With Techno~~

Technoblade had figured out where Tommy was, it had taken him long enough. After days of scouting, searching, asking around even. The human GPS had gotten enough information to find his brother.

Everyone was happy about this, I mean the kid had been missing for around 6 days now. The family was prepared to get him back if it was the last thing they did. They had armor, weapons, shields. Everything they needed. Now they just had to wait for the right time.

~~With Tommy~~

Two days had passed, Tommy was getting antsy. He needed to get out. Luckily for him though, his breakfast had just gotten picked up. He only had to wait a little longer for their escape.

Soon enough the time had come, before he new it lunch was delivered and his cell was unlocked. It took a second to process but as soon as he did he grinned madly and booked it down the hallway. Sure enough, the alarm was tripped as soon as he stepped out.

Sirens blaring loudly Tommy ran as hard and fast as he could not daring to check behind him. He ran and ran soon stumbling upon a split in the hallway. Fuck. Quackity hadn't said anything about this in the note.

He heard the pounding of foot steps behind him and in front of him. Tommy looked back to see a swarm of people, supposedly guards based on what they were wearing. Charging towards him. Looking down the left hall he saw what looked like a red cloak. Techno. He was here.

Sadly there was no time for reuniting. His family was running down the hall but Tommy could tell they wouldn't be fast enough. He turned facing the guards that had almost surrounded him.

Time to show them who the biggest man here was.

Things seemed to go in slow motion, people ran at him from every direction and yet- they never seemed to hit him. They always missed. Tommy ducked, punched, and kicked at the perfect times.

Two to three minutes? Seconds? Who knows passed. But by the time Techno and his family had gotten to the crossroad where Tommy stood, there were people laying on the floor in pain, or dead. With Tommy standing over them breathing heavily.

"Tommy? Are you alright?" Techno asked putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. He didn't show it but seeing his brother beat the shit out of some random dudes made him insanely proud.

"What? Yeah of course why wouldn't I be? Things have been nice, I got a note from this guy called Quackity, he told me when and how to get out. Oh fuck I still need to meet with him." Tommy said looking around at his family like nothing had happened.

"Don't worry we already did." Phil said stepping forward an pulling Tommy into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright kiddo." He said stepping away.

"Yeah everyone else is waiting out front, we just wanted to come back and get you on our own." Will said with a grin. "We should get back to them though, don't want them thinking we got fucking murdered.

~~

The four emerged from the gate of the prison. Tommy looked around trying to get a sense of where he was. It was the middle of god knows where. There were about a dozen or so people standing around.

A few of them glanced over. A short guy with dark hair hidden by a beanie walked up to them first. "Tommy! Nice to finally meet you dude. It's Quackity." He said reaching a hand out. Tommy shook it loosely.

"So- who are all these people? Are they all fucking American?" Tommy asked a disgusted look on his face. Techno shook his head and punched his arm just enough to hurt, then shot him a glare.

"No not all of them are, I'm not, I'm from Mexico. George is from the UK, Niki and Fundy are over there." Quackity said pointing to a girl that was speaking to a boy with fox ears. "Well Niki's from Germany and Fundy's from the Netherlands. But yeah most of them are American." He said laughing a little.

Two other people walked over and leaned on Big Q like they were close. "Hi I'm Karl, note delivery guy, this is our boyfriend Sapanp." Karl explained smiling widely. "I'm glad to see you got out as well."

Word count: 1,808 without the A/N

I have a few more things I want to say, sorry the end is shit, it's late and I wanted to get this out to y'all. Also this is unedited so please don't point out any spelling/grammar mistakes.

I hope you've had a lovely holiday season. 

Later cowdudes!! <3


	10. That's Why I Hid

Yes this is Dreamnap, I've wanted to write this for a while and my friend gave me an idea last night.

Also I saw someone do this thing where when people are talking over call/text their speech things are on other sides of the page, over text it's slanted or bold

If you don't like this skip idgaf. Both Dream and Sapnap are okay with shipping and I love this ship so why not. If either of them say they're uncomfortable with it I will take this chapter down. Anyways.. enjoy everyone :)

Tw/Cw: Language, sex jokes, not taking care of yourself  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third POV Omniscient

There's an interesting thing about love, it hits you where you don't really expect. Sometimes in the worst ways possible, sometimes the best. But normally, finding out you love someone is the weirdest thing ever. This just so happened to be one of those occasions.

Sapnap had been going through some shit, not "a lot" is what he said but it was enough to slowly drain him. That kind of emotions where you know other people have it worse so you push your mental health to the side because it's "not that bad."

Although he did have something to look forward to. Pretty soon he got to meet up with his friend, Dream. They'd been planning the meetup for maybe a week or so and nobody had a clue other then their close friends. It had slowly become the reason he got out of bed each morning.

~~~

"COME HERE SAPNAP!" Dream shouted into his mic.

They had been filming a manhunt video and of course as per usual it had gotten turned around. Dream didn't know this but when Sapnap heard that yell, of his name, from Dream's cold smooth voice made him blush.

He scolded himself for that, what the hell was wrong with him! This was his best friend. Pushing those thoughts to the side he started fighting back. Like usual though Dream won.

"Dammit!" Sapnap yelled with a laugh. "How do you always kill me dude." He said putting fake irritation in his voice.

"Maybe it's because you suck." Dream retaliated.

"I'll suck you- wAIT NO NO NO." Everyone burst into laughter.

"WHAT! SAPNAP YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT." Dream called out through his wheezes.

"I didn't mean it like that dude!" Sapnap argued trying not to laugh as hard as he wanted to, it was embarrassing to say the least.

"I'm leaving that in." Dream said.

~~~

After recording, Sapnap laid on his bed exhausted. They'd been recording for forever in his mind and now, now it was quiet. Part of him liked that, the other part- well being alone with your thoughts on it's own usually isn't great (don't mind me projecting.) But now, with what had happened earlier he just couldn't lay still. He had so much to figure out.

Why now? Of all times, did he start thinking he might like his friend. Why..

He couldn't deal with this, it was to much to handle. Two days since the recording had passed, Sapnap had slowly been trying to come to terms with the fact that he might have accidentally gotten a crush on his friend.

Only one thing could describe his feelings about this.. FUCK. It was the word he screamed when he was home alone, into his pillows while crying. Not that he'd ever tell anyone about this, no he was a dude. He couldn't admit to anything, maybe it was fragile masculinity. Maybe it was fear of being rejected like he had been many times. He needed to get out, some how, get out of his repetitive thoughts that had almost become intrusive.

Three days until he met up with Dream in real life, he couldn't do this. Every day he bashed himself, he didn't deserve this life, he didn't deserve to be friends with these people. They were so much better then him. Dream- he'd never feel the same about Sapnap. It killed him. Knowing that there was someone he loved, that could never be there for him, at least not in that way.

Enough was enough, he logged on Discord and took a deep breath.

Dream, I need to talk to you. As soon as you have the chance.

What's up dude? You okay?

Fuck, this was going to be harder then the thought.

I've been thinking- rookie mistake I know, but I need to tell you this before we meet up. Just in case it changes anything.

Uhhhh okay? Did I do something?

No! Not you at all, in fact this is all me.  
Just going to say it, I like you.

Aw I like you too

No- not like that, I like you

Oh- like a crush?

No? Kinda? Maybe? Yeah- yes most definitely.

Lmao, sorry not funny, do you want to call? We can talk easier like that. I'm not mad at all though just so you know.

Sure, yeah that sounds good.

Sapnap was panicking, the two seconds he had before the call started was just enough to make him start overthinking, his hands shook. When the Join Call button popped up he took a second to compose himself. "H-Hey." He said finally answering the call. His voice was shaky, he wouldn't be surprised if it kept cracking. Sapnap felt like he was about to cry. No he couldn't do that, not yet, not here.

"Sap, calm down. I'm not mad at you, in any way." Dream said his voice calm even though he- well wasn't. He wasn't nearly as nervous as his friend, but he was definitely scared enough for it to be obvious in his face. Lucky for him he didn't use a face-cam let alone have one.

"You probably should be, as far as I can tell I just fucked everything up." Sapnap said, his eyes stung, blinking just forced the tears that had been gathering for days out.

"Jesus- when are you going to believe me when I say I'm not mad?" Dream muttered. "I just wanted to call because it's easier to say over call. First. Sap. Take a deep breath. You're okay, nobody is upset over this. I like you too." He finished letting out a sigh that made his shoulders sink. It was nice. letting go of that type of thing. Like you could finally move on from being held back.

Sapnap sat in stunned silence. "...you do?" He murmured.

"Yes. I do." Dream responded

The two of them sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Sap tried to take a deep breath but no air would enter his lungs. He gasped on air, that tipped him over the edge. Deep choked sobs entered his mic. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks .

"What's wrong, wait why are you crying?" Dream asked his hands shaking, had he done something wrong?

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be acting like this.. it's childish and stupid." Sap said composing himself, he wiped his eyes and took a breath in an attempt to calm down.

"No it's not stupid. Your emotions aren't stupid. We can work out- whatever is going on together. You'll be okay. I'm here for you. Nobody has to know what's going on either if that's what you want. We can keep this between us. Tell people when we're both ready." Dream said, you could hear his small soft smile in his words, his words were like gentle stars blinking in the dark sky.

"Th-Thank you." Sap said. His eyes were tired, as were Dreams. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Right when Sapnap was about to fall asleep he heard Dream mutter nine words that resonated with him.

"I love you Sapnap. Thank you for being here."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N

Word count without A/N: 1186

Anyways I hope you enjoyed, it's unedited so don't point out grammar mistakes and shit like that. 

Take care cowdudes -Cowboy

EDIT  
I went off track with this, that's why the title doesn't match the story lmao


End file.
